In a machine shop or other assembly or maintenance facility, it is often necessary to lift and move heavy articles, such as automotive engine blocks. As an engine block is too heavy for a human operator to lift on their own, article holding assemblies (holding assemblies) are used. There are several types of holding assemblies used to lift and move engine blocks. However, conventional holding assemblies have problems associated with their use.
Conventional holding assemblies are not capable of securing, lifting, and moving different engine block models having different shapes and sizes. Rather, most conventional holding assemblies are designed to secure a particular engine block model. Thus, as most machine shops work with more than one engine block model, the operator is required to locate and use the holding assembly that is configured to lift and move the engine block model that the operator is trying to move. On the other hand, certain conventional holding assemblies may be configured to secure more than one engine block model. However, these conventional holding assemblies require a great deal of adjustment on the part of the operator to adjust the holding assembly from being configured to hold one engine block model to a different engine block model.
Clamp-type holding assemblies for holding different sizes of engine blocks are difficult to adjust. Specifically, conventional clamp-type holding assemblies have a single preset closed position where clamp arms are separated by a fixed distance. Accordingly, when an operator needs to reconfigure the holding assembly to secure an engine block of a different size, the clamp-type holding assembly needs to be reconfigured to reset the distance between the clamp arms when the holding assembly is in the closed position. This operation is time-consuming and difficult.
Yet another issue with conventional holding assemblies is that the holding assemblies are only capable of securing and picking up the engine block from one set position or orientation, typically an upright orientation of the engine block. Accordingly, if the engine block is resting in any other position, the operator must rotate the engine block to the set orientation for the holding assembly to secure the engine block.
In this vein, if the operator needs to work a surface of the engine block that is not accessible from the secured orientation, the operator must move relative to the engine block so as to work the surface. Alternatively, if the engine block is set onto a work surface by the holding assembly, the operator must set the engine block on the surface upright and then rotate the engine block (possibly again) to work the desired surface. Accordingly, if a surface other than one that is exposed while the engine block is resting upright needs to be worked, extra work is required by the operator. Further, if the engine block needs to be hoisted and is resting in any position other than upright, then extra work is required by the operator to rotate the engine block.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a holding assembly that is capable of securing, lifting, and moving engine blocks of different shapes and sizes. Further, there is a need for a holding assembly that can eliminate the need for operators to rotate the engine blocks by hand prior to securing the article with the holding assembly. Further still, there is a need for a holding assembly that can allow the operator to rotate the engine block so as to desirably position a surface that is to be worked.